Grey Sky Eyes
by Nagy Bella Tao
Summary: ¿Cuál es tu problema del día de hoy? - Resulta que mi problema tiene tu ceguera, tu maldito pelo negro, tu personalidad, tu nombre. AS/S
1. Chapter 1

**Grey sky eyes**

**Capítulo uno. It's probably me**

* * *

_You're not the easiest person I ever got to know __And it's hard for us both to let our feelings show Some would say I should let you go your way You'll only make me cry But if there's one guy, just one guy Who'd lay down his life for you and die It's hard to say it I hate to say it But it's probably me _

* * *

-Por Merlín, Potter, por las benditas barbas de Merlín ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso? - Albus sentía una distante y conocida voz diciendo cosas ininteligibles, pero en ese momento sólo podía concentrarse en ese dolor de estómago y el extraño gusto en su boca.

- Duele…- Sintió arcadas y volvió a aferrarse a la tapa del inodoro.

- Claro que debe doler, maldito enfermo. Acabas de tomar una botella de vodka tú solito, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, condenado Potter?

_Oh sí. _Albus recordaba vagamente la botella, su liquido transparente llenando suavemente su vaso. Una vez, y otra, y otra.

Intentó apartar la cabeza de aquel agujero, pero una fuerza lo mantenía firme en el lugar. - Ya… estoy mejor.

- Siempre dices lo mismo y tenemos que pagar el triple por las continuas paradas que le haces hacer al taxista, así que nada de eso. Vacía tu estómago y recién ahí te llevo a casa.

El morocho sonrió y sacó la varita. - ¿_Sober charm? - _Preguntó con voz apenas audible y Scorpius Malfoy se la arrancó de la mano y lo miró, frunciendo el seño.

- No te lo mereces. - Albus, al ser liberado de su lugar, dio media vuelta en el pequeño cubículo donde estaba encerrado con su amigo. Apoyó la mejilla derecha en el muslo del rubio y la frotó ligeramente.

- ¿Por favor? - Levantó sus enormes ojos verdes cubiertos por esas espesas pestañas negras, que lo hacían ver tan infantil a veces, y puso su mejor cara de niño bueno.

- Eres un alcohólico manipulador ¿Lo sabes? - Scorpius apretó con fuerza los labios, mientras pensaba si lo dejaba sufrir toda la noche y tal vez, si tenía suerte, hasta mañana, o sí por el contrario lo dejaba en un estado lo suficientemente bueno como para seguir disfrutando la noche.

- Por favor, Scorp…

- Te detesto. - De cualquier forma movió ligeramente la muñeca y el hechizo le dio de lleno al otro. - Quiero que recuerdes que es porque no quiero tener que arruinar otra noche por tu culpa, no por tu beneficio.

- Seguro… como digas. - El dolor de cabeza era insoportable y el típico mal humor siguiente a una estupenda borracha llegó de lleno. - Ya puedes irte, Malfoy.

- Ni un: "Gracias, Scorpius, si no fuera por tu valiosa ayuda todavía estaría arrodillado vomitando en este horrible y hediondo inodoro."

- Púdrete, Malfoy. - Albus consiguió levantarse y respiró hondo, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

- Eres francamente insoportable, Potter. - Los ojos grises del rubio destilaban odio puro cuando salió de aquel apretado y concurrido baño. Albus apoyó la cabeza en el lugar donde antes se encontraba su amigo y suspiró.

- No soy el único… -Dijo para sí, mientras salía del cubículo y abría la canilla para lavarse las manos. Salió del baño para encontrarse de lleno con esa apabullante música disco a todo volumen. Intentó ubicar al rubio para ofrecerle unas disculpas al no verlo, caminó hacia el grupo de colegas con el que habían ido, pero ninguno parecía saber dónde se hallaba Scorpius. O al menos no tenían demasiado interés en hacer que Albus lo supiera.

Se sentó en la barra y mientras ojeaba el lugar, se preguntó a dónde iría el rubio.

_A casa._

Era obvio, recogió su abrigo, se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo y salió a la horriblemente fría noche de invierno. Eran las dos de la mañana y no veía ningún taxi cerca. Revolvió sus bolsillos en búsqueda de su varita.

- Mierda, encima que se va así se lleva mi varita. - Dijo al aire, mientras levantaba el cuello de su abrigo. Decidido a no perder más tiempo ahí parado, comenzó a caminar. Llevaba dos cuadras recorridas y ya sentía los pies adoloridos por el frío, metió las manos en los bolsillos y apuró el paso. _Podrías simplemente aparecerte, _le dijo una suave vocecita en su cabeza pero la descartó de inmediato. Scorpius le tenía miedo, y tarde o temprano iba a enterarse que lo había hecho y seguramente iba a enojarse y decir algo cómo: "podría estar recogiendo tus pedacitos ahora y ¿quién va a pagar el alquiler?"

Todavía quedaban quince cuadras y el viento estaba haciendo estragos con su pelo y sus mejillas, las sentía congeladas y sabía que debían estar rojas. Se había portado horrible y lo sabía, pero tampoco era cuestión de que Scorpius se pusiera así… ¿O sí? Gruñó por lo bajo. Tenía que conseguirse una novia, alguien que le ayudara a concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su compañero de departamento.

Cuando llegó a su edificio, estaba temblando, subió los siete pisos por el ascensor y cuando estuvo ante la puerta de su departamento, dudó. Por ahí Scorpius prefería no verlo esa noche, ni ninguna otra. Suspiró mientras abría la puerta.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, lo cuál era extraño ya que Scorpius sufría de insomnio y siempre se quedaba leyendo en el sofá con una taza de café con leche, que él mismo se encargaba de prepararle antes de caer dormido, hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

- ¿Scorp?

No hubo respuesta. Albus encendió la luz del living y dejó su abrigo en el perchero, armandose de valor caminó hacia la habitación de Scorpius y tocó la puerta.

Nadie contestó. Abrió con mucha lentitud la puerta encontrándose con una completa oscuridad dentro de la habitación. Caminó a tientas hasta chocar con la cama y sonrió al sentir calor bajo las frazadas.

- Scorp, perdón. No quise decirte todo lo que dije, estaba agotado… Sabes como me pone de mal humorado la resaca. Prometo no volver a tomar así nunca más, y mucho menos tratarte como si fueras el culpable. Sólo quiero que me perdones…

- Le estás hablando al gato, Potter. - La voz provino de una de las esquinas, no desde la cama, y Albus sintió cómo de golpe el calor le subía a la cama. Pero no dejó que eso lo desalentara y caminó hasta donde estaba Scorpius. - Prende la luz, no quiero ser culpado de asesinato si te caes por la ventana o algo así.

Albus cruzó la habitación hasta dar con el interruptor y giró a mirar a Scorpius. Estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón, con una pila de fotos en las manos. El moreno tragó saliva y trató de ignorar el hecho de que esta era una de esas pocas ocasiones en que veía a su amigo con esa melancólica mirada y su rostro aún más pálido. Y esta vez era su culpa.

- Perdóname, Scorp.

- No. - La respuesta le cayó encima a Albus como un balde de agua helada. Scorpius siempre le perdonaba todo, le había perdonado todas las otras veces donde había llegado tan borracho al departamento que el rubio era el encargado de desvestirlo, limpiar su ropa y meterlo en la cama. Le había perdonado las veces en que le agarraban esos días de tan mal humor que si decía buenos días era un milagro. Le había perdonado la vez que llevó a dormir a todos sus compañeros de Quidditch y él tuvo que huir a un hotel porque no tenía el silencio suficiente para dormir.

- ¿Qué? - No pudo evitarlo, no pudo entenderlo y sintió cómo algo se rompía. Scorpius seguía ahí sentado y le mostró una foto. Ambos tenían once años y ese había sido su primer año de amistad en Hogwarts. Se los veía a ambos dibujando codo a codo en el suelo de la habitación de Slytherin, codo a codo. De vez en cuando se veía al rubio levantar la mirada y observar a Albus detenidamente. - ¿Qué tiene esa foto? ¿Qué importancia tiene ahora? ¿Te vas a ir? -Sintió su voz temblar mientras pronunciaba la última pregunta, la que realmente le importaba.

El rubio sólo se encogió de hombros y le mostró otra. Era de apenas unos días atrás, en el cumpleaños de Harry, el padre de Albus. En ella estaba Albus, posando con el trofeo de Quidditch, conseguido en el último campeonato, en una mano y abrazando a un ruborizado Scorpius con el otro brazo.

- ¿Por qué no me explicas nada, Malfoy? ¡No entiendo qué tienen que ver estas fotos con nada! - Albus sentía que si su amigo se seguía comportando así de raro iba a tener que hechizarlo.

- Significan que eres ciego, Potter. - El tono sarcástico le hizo retener el aliento. Hacía siglos que Scorpius no le hablaba así.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema del día de hoy? - Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, estaba helado y no pudo evitar devolverle el comentario con el mismo veneno.

- Resulta que mi problema tiene tu ceguera, tu maldito pelo negro, tu personalidad, tu nombre. - Scorpius se había levantado al fin, varita en mano y lo enfrentó.

- Bien, si ya no me aguantas más, vete de una vez, Malfoy. Estoy harto de tus misterios.

-Bien. - La ropa voló hacia el viejo baul escolar de Scorpius, junto al resto de sus pertenencias. - Como ordenes. - Le hizo una reverencia burlona y comenzó a caminar con paso resulto mientras su, ahora diminuto, baúl lo seguía por detrás.

Albus quedó en la pieza casi vacía de Scorpius, mientras escuchaba como la puerta de entrada se cerraba con fuerza.

* * *

**Hum... ¿Qué puedo decir? No me odien? xD Este fic va a ser medianamente corto, 5 caps max! Pero moría de ganas de hacerlo, la canción es de Sting y se llama I't probably me. Muy linda. **

Los personajes si yo se que lo saben, pero no está de más repetir. Son de Rowling. Yo sólo los manejo a mi antojo.

Disfruten! ;)

NBTao


	2. Chapter 2

**Grey sky eyes**

**Capítulo dos. Are you still mad?**

_Are you still mad I tried to mold you into_  
_who I wanted you to be?_  
_are you still mad I didn't trust your intentions?_  
_of course you are_  
_of course you are_

Lily pasó dos largas e incómodas horas parada frente a la puerta y para cuando el timbre sonó, abrió y saltó sobre el joven que se encontraba parado.

-Sabía que vendrías. Lo vi…- Hice un gesto vago que Scorpius comprendió perfectamente y no le hizo ninguna pregunta mientras entraba en el pequeño y abarrotado departamento. Telas de todos colores colgaban de las paredes, de las puertas. Había un olor tan fuerte a incienso y té que el rubio tuve que evitar respirar por unos segundos. En el medio de lo que era el living-dormitorio-comedor una mesa de tres patas cubierta por un mantel de seda violeta y sobre él una bola de cristal.

Lily Luna Potter, era la menor de los Potter y si Scorpius tenía que elegir a alguien sobre todo el Universo a quien correr cuando la situación lo sobrepasaba, siempre era a la pequeña Lily.

- Deberías dejar de meterte a husmear en la vida de los demás, es poco educado. - La colorada sonrió restándole importancia y tiró las cosas que había sobre la cama, haciéndole lugar. - ¿Pensaste alguna vez en poner un poco de orden?

- Yo no te critico cómo llevas tus relaciones, deja de criticar mi departamento. - Con un rapido movimiento de varita los zapatos y el abrigo de Scorpius volaron hacia una esquina y una mano invisible lo empujó hasta dejarlo acostado. - ¿Te hago un té?

- No, gracias. Con este olor curas la adicción. - Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mientras Lily acomodaba las cosas que había sacado de la cama.

- No lo va a soportar ¿sabes? Albus no pasa un día sin ti desde las últimas vacaciones de verano, cuando estaban en sexto. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que va a venir arrastrándose de rodillas para que lo perdones.

- No me interesa. - Sus ojos grises demostraron un brillo especial, cómo si de un momento a otro pudiera ponerse a llorar, pero no lo hizo. Cerró los ojos y se tapó con una frazada con olor lavanda, cuando estaba ya medio dormido se preguntó si no era muy enfermo refugiarse con la hermana de su mejor amigo en una casa que olía a lavanda, incienso y te.

--------

Albus decidió no darle importancia, estaba seguro que Scorpius volvería, tarde o temprano. Tenía que volver.

Con un gesto de total resignación y enfado, cerró la habitación del rubio y se refugió en la suya. Se sacó, con más rapidez de lo usual, la ropa y se tiró en su cama. El dolor de cabeza había aumentado considerablemente y el silencio sólo parecía agravarlo.

- Scorpius idiota.- Hundió la cara en la almohada y bufó. Idiota por su inmensa sensibilidad, idiota por su maldito orgullo, idiota por coquetear con cualquiera menos con él durante las salidas. Simplemente idiota.

Pasaron minutos, quizás horas, Albus no sabría precisarlo, pero pensó que enloquecería. No estaba acostumbrado al silencio, no a aquel. No estaba acostumbrado a estar sin Scorpius, y maldita sea… lo necesitaba. Necesitaba escuchar su risa cuando llegaba a alguna parte graciosa de sus libros, necesitaba sentir sus pasos cuando recorría el living diciendo que si seguía sentado un segundo más iba a quedar sin piernas, necesitaba simplemente saber que estaba ahí.

Por eso, cuando ya rondaban las cuatro de la madrugada y el morocho no había podido pegar un ojo, decidió que era hora de desayunar, arreglarse e ir a hacerle una visita a quién pudiera ayudarlo en seiro.

- Albus Severus Potter, sé que papá y mamá no fueron muy estrictos contigo, pero aparecerte en medio de mi casa a estas horas no es exactamente apropiado.

- No me digas… ¿Desde cuándo eres apropiado, hermanito? ¿Es que acaso tener "estrechas" relaciones con los McMillan te ha hecho sentar cabeza?

James Sirius Potter tenía el pelo tan negro y desordenado como su pequeño hermano, la misma nariz recta y el mismo color dorado de piel, sin embargo lo supera por varios centímetros y mientras que Albus tiene grandes y miopes ojos verdes, James tiene los ojos chocolate de su madre.

- No exageres, sólo me acostumbré a tomar el té todos los días a las cinco y a vestir de etiqueta casi a diario. Ah… casi lo olvido, también aprendí que a Milena le gusta hacerlo en las cocinas.

Sonrisas idénticas.

- Nunca cambias…

- ¿Por qué lo haría? - Un suave rayo azul pegó contra la chimenea, encendiéndola. -¿Qué pasa, Albus?

La sonrisa jocosa se borró al instante de formular esa pregunta y delante de los ojos de Albus quedó simplemente James, el hermano mayor. - Scorpius se fue.

- Ya va a volver. -El menor sólo se encogió de hombros. Después de tantas horas comenzaba a dudarlo. -¿Por qué se fue?

- Hum… me emborraché y le dije que se vaya y, bueno me hizo caso. - Albus llevó la mano a su nuca, rascándose distraídamente.

- ¿Y… ya? ¿Ninguna confesión extraña? - Ambos entornaron los ojos.

- Nada como: Albus cásate conmigo, no puedo vivir sin tus ronquidos y mucho menos sin lo asquerosamente mojado que dejar el baño luego de una ducha. Ni hablar de cuando te duermes mientras te hablo…

- A veces, olvido porqué fuiste un Slytherin. Gracias por recordármelo. - Seguían en el hall de entrada y ya la situación comenzaba a rayar lo tétrico. - De cualquier forma, ¿podrías decirme por qué venir a mi casa a estas horas sólo porque tu novio se tomó vacaciones de ti?

- Porque eres el único que me puede ayudar a encontrarlo.

- ¿Qué me darías a cambio?

- Eso se llama soborno.

- Pensé que en lenguaje de ustedes las serpientes se llamaba incentivo.

Albus rodó los ojos y lo miró serio. - Por Merlín James, no juegues, esto es importante.

- Sígueme entonces, si eres tan valiente, pequeño Potter. - La casa de James, no podía ser considerable común, OH no. Era un laberinto. Con puertas que no daban a ningún lado, escaleras que acababan en el techo, tenía pisos inaccesibles y retratos que sólo lograban confundirte más. Construirla había conllevado años, frustraciones, y miles de libros estudiados.

James lo guió hacia una habitación común y corriente, lo cual llamó poderosamente la atención del menor. Habían dos sillones una mesa ratona y nada más.

- Tienes que pensar cómo un Malfoy, ahora dime Scorpius Malfoy ¿Si te pelearas con tu pareja asexuada Albus estupido Potter, a dónde irías?

Albus retorció las manos sobre su regazo, pero nada venía a su mente.- ¿Malfoy Manor?

- ERROR. - una fuerte voz salida de las paredes, el ex Slytherin podía jurarlo, le había contestado.

- Es una habitación sabia ¿Sabes qué, hermanito? Es tan sabia que sabe donde está tu príncipe.

- Deja de insinuar cosas entre él y yo, James. Me tienes harto y si tanto sabe dónde está, oblígala a que me diga.

- ¿Dónde estaría la diversión? - Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en los sonrosados labios del mayor.

- Deberías haber ido a Slytherin.

- Me negué.

- Lo imaginé. - Albus estaba cansado, tanto que sentía los párpados pesados y la cabeza obnubilada. Cerró los ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dormirse, se concentró en los recuerdos que tenía de Scorpius.

¿Con quién hablaba además de con él?

_Con nadie. _

Imposible. Sacudió la cabeza y una sonrisa enigmática apareció frente a sus ojos.

- Eres insoportable, hermanito. - Había sido un susurro, pero la voz lo había hecho saltar del sillón.

- Mis hermanos son las personas más maleducadas del mundo. Voy a redactar un articulo y pedir que lo publiquen en El Profeta. EL título va a ser algo cómo: "El lado negro del niño que vivió: no supo criar correctamente a sus hijos." o "Conozcan a la peor calaña: los Potter." ¿Qué opinan?

Dos pares de cejas se levantaron en el mismo momento. Una colorada, la otra negra.

- No es gracioso.

- Lo es, hermanita. Los Slytherin arruinaros el nombre de la familia, díganme: tampoco se bañan, ¿cierto? Sólo cuando llueve.

- O cuando me caigo en un charco. - La voz risueña de Lily Potter fue como si alguien hubiera tirado de hilo de recuerdos olvidados.

Lily y Scorpius estudiando en la Biblioteca. Lily y Scorpius hablando antes de un partido. Lily y Scorpius acompañándolo durante sus innumerables estadías en la Enfermería.

- Devuélveme a MI Scorpius, Lily Luna Potter. - Pero al segundo, el semblanse se le suavizó y su cara cambió a una de total preocupación. - ¿Sigue enojado?

- Claro que lo estoy, estúpido Potter. - La arrastrada forma de pronunciar ese Potter hizo que unos terribles escalofríos le recorrieran la médula.

* * *

NDA:

Saben que no lo hago con fines de lucro ni nada de esas cosas, es el más puro amor ASS. Todo pertenece a Rowling menos la cancion que es de Alanis Morrisette muy linda, dicho sea de paso. :)

Gracias por su apoyo! nos vemos en el prox y ultimo cap ;)


End file.
